Winx Club - Episode 505
The Lilo is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. This episode was aired as the season premiere in the United States. Synopsis The Trix show their powers, wondering if they are strong enough to go up against the Winx Club. As the Trix get stronger, so do the Winx, Flora is seen flying over a river. The river sprays up, trying to block Flora's path. The other members of the Winx watch on. Professor Palladium tells Flora to focus on what she loves the most, Flora then thinks of her boyfriend, Helia, and she feels stronger. Once Flora evades more of the water attacks, she thinks she has passed the test, but one last spray of water hits her and she failed her test. Bloom tells Flora to believe in herself. Then Griselda comes and informs that Faragonda wants to see the Winx. Faragonda tells them that a magical plant, the Lilo, is in Gardenia and it has to be planted before sunset. The Lilo is in the hands of Macy, the younger sister of Mitzi, who wants to plant it in the community garden. However Mitzi, who's babysitting Macy, wants to do her errands first. So the Winx, led by Flora who can track the Lilo, end up unknowingly following these two across the city. They finally end up at the mall, which leads some of the Winx to doubt Flora's abilities, but she's sure of herself and they meet Macy and Mitzi in front of a music store. The Trix, who have been following the Winx, reveal themselves and demand the plant. But Macy refuses to give up the Lilo, and Mitzi, despite supporting the Trix, ends up fleeing the mall with her sister, plant still in hand. Icy follows them to the community garden while Flora chases after her; the other Winx and Trix still fight in the mall, but eventually go to the garden themselves. Two of the Trix capture Macy and hold her high in the air, but she tosses the Lilo. The Trix drop her and she's rescued by Flora, but the Lilo crashes to the ground and its pot breaks. But while it starts to bloom, the Trix are still able to be powered up by it. However, the Winx, powered up by the people who believe in them, are still able to beat the Trix. After beating the Trix, they made another performance. Major Events *The Winx meets Macy. *Mitzi is a big fan of the Trix. Debuts *Macy *Lilo Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Macy *Mitzi *Vanessa *Faragonda *Griselda *Palladium Spells Used *Stereo Crash - Used against the Trix. *Dragon Heart - Used against the Trix with Solar Storm and Techno Shot. *Techno Shot - Used against the Trix with Solar Storm and Dragon Heart. *Wave of Confusion - Used to divert the Winx's attention from Icy. *Morphix Wave - Used against Darcy. *Sun Dance - Used against Darcy. *Dark Cloud - Used against the Winx. *Solar Storm - Used twice, first against the Trix, then against Stormy. *Andros Hurricane - Used against Stormy. *Autumn Wind - Used against Icy but failed. *Freezer Berg - Used against Flora. *Spring Ring - Used by flora to defend herself. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Monica Vulcano as Mitzi *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica de Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Francesca Rinaldi as Macy *Monica Vulcano as Mitzi *Babara De Bortoli as Vanessa *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Franca Lumachi as Griselda *Stefano Onofri as Palladium Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Daniella Monet as Mitzi *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Ariel Winter as Macy *Daniella Monet as Mitzi *April Stewart as Vanessa *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium Script *Winx Club - Episode 505/Script Songs *We're the Winx *You're Magical *We Are Believix Trivia *The Vacuums make their latest appearance since Season 1 Episode 7, which aired over eight years earlier. *This is the second time Winx Club used 2D computer graphics instead of it being hand drawn, the first time being in the first episode of Season 4. *This episode was originally produced as the fifth episode (production code 505), but was later chosen to be the Season 5 premiere episode. **From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the 5th episode created for season 5; however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, like A Magix Christmas, so both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed this was the episode chosen to launch season 5. **Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth Season 5 episode in Italy. *Despite Mitzi never encounters the Trix prior to this episode, she seems to be a fan of the Trix. *The Lilo full episode was re-uploaded or uploaded onto Nickelodeon USA site. *This also marks the first time ever seeing there favorite color in a show which will be used for the 1st episode of Season 6 once again with another song called Way of Sirenix. Mistakes *When Ms. Faragonda tells the Winx about the Lilo, Musa's headphones appear on her head in one scene, but disappear in the next. *When we first see Stormy grab Macy by the collar of her sweater, her arms are crossed, but in the next shot, they aren't. *Stella's eye shadow in her Believix form switches off and on from pale yellow to baby blue. Headphone.jpg|Musa Have Headphone. No Headphone.jpg|Musa Don't Have Headphone. Baby Blue Eyeshadows.jpg|Stella's Baby Blue Eyeshadow Instead Pale Yellow. Quotes "The weather is mine to command without limits." '- Stormy' "The depths of darkness have no secrets from me." '- Darcy' "Sisters, behold the strongest ice spells in the magic dimension! But we still need more power to defeat the Winx." '- Icy' Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub